Howls in the Night
by Groves of the Pass'd
Summary: He was in my dream last night.   And, great ookami, what that stupid demon was doing made me wake up holding my heart and trying not to...


**Well, hello again and I am writing another Neuro story. 'Cept this is definitely more like a drabble.**

I had a dream last night.

And Neuro was in it. Maybe you know him?

He's very tall. And skinny but kind of muscular at the same time. And he has the oddest hair. Maroon in the front and blonde in the back. He always wears a blue business suit.

He's my assistant. Which is what he tells people but it's really a lie.

In actuality, he's my boss. Which is what he doesn't tell people but is really true.

He's my arrogant, bull-headed, annoyingly smart, even more annoyingly blunt, lying but truthful, ridiculously determined, demonic boss who puts on way too many, way too wide fake smiles.

There's a reason why I call him demonic. If you don't know the reason, I seriously recommend reading my manga. _Right now._

But anyway.

He was in my dream.

And, great ookami, what that stupid demon was doing made me wake up in the middle of the night, holding my heart and trying not to-

Anyway.

Since I brought up my dream I might as well tell you about it.

So I was in the office. I was there and Akane was there and Godai was there and Neuro was there and we were all doing our usual doings.

And then Neuro's face changes.

And my point of view changes so it's just his face in my sight and my world.

And then, get this, the demon starts to _cry._

I see his reddish brown eyebrows change angles and his lip quiver a bit and his dark and long eyelashes are a little spikier than normal when I realize small beads of water are running down his cheeks. The water is clear though it makes his eye-whites red and it blurs the details of his now-duller teal irises.

Neuro isn't making any sound but I see his expression. He looks like he's in pain and pleading and asking disappointed and scared all at the same time and Neuro's crying, crying, crying.

And I wanted to move and to comfort him somehow or just leave but it's a dream and _of course_ in dreams you can never move just when you really need to.

So I just watch him sob quietly and I don't do anything because I _can't move_ and it's just that _stupid _demon filling my brain with his heartbreaking crying. I think I thrash around in bed trying to move in my dream because I kind of want to hug him or _something _and Neuro's just crying. He doesn't even have his mouth open so he just _looks_ at me with crying eyes that say, "Yako, Yako, Yako, why would you disappoint me, Yako?" so I feel like crying too but then I wake up and cry for real.

I cry and cry but then I stop because I'm too tired to cry more but I can't sleep again because I still see flashes of _his_ tears behind my eyes. And when I see flashes of his tears I just feel _empty _and _sorrowful_ and I feel like Neuro traveled to my soul just to cry alone in the darkness and I am so _sick_ of using the word 'cry.'

And then I just laugh.

I laugh at how silly it all is because I feel a little more woken up now and I tell myself it was only a dream.

Then I just lay quiet, thinking about him. He's a demon, Neuro is. Demons are like a mix of humans and every animal you can think of. Except instead of combining the traits, demons are quite like human strengths added on to every animal strength. They generally have no flaws nor weakness. Especially not Neuro. He is the strongest. He can _never_ be broken. If Neuro gets mortally wounded, he chokes up blood but won't cry. If he sees someone he cares about die, he will not cry, nor will he cry when I disappoint him. More like, if I ever disappoint him, I will be the one to cry. Because I'm just a stupid _human_. And he's just my demonic boss who will _never_ cry, not even in his _mother's _dreams.

But anyway.

He was in my dream.

And, great ookami, what that stupid demon was doing made me wake up in the middle of the night, holding my heart and trying not to laugh at the sheer rediculousness of it all.

**Yeah. This is a drabble I wrote in pink pen on art paper at 1:30 am. Please review, pretty please? **

**Jeeze, I think I've been reading too much _The Knife of Never Letting Go_ and _The Ask and The Answer _while waiting for _Monsters of Men (all by Patrick Ness) _to come out because this really sounds like the point of view of Todd Hewitt. **

~Groves of the Pass'd.


End file.
